How many positive 3-digit numbers are divisible by 11?
Note that $11 \times 9 = 99 < 100 < 110 = 11 \times 10$ and $11 \times 90 = 990 < 1000 < 1001 = 11 \times 91$.  So the list of 3-digit numbers divisible by 11 is $110,121,\ldots,990$, and when we divide this list by 11, we get the list $10,11,12,\ldots,89,90$, which has $90 - 10 + 1 = \boxed{81}$ numbers.